Confesiones a un desconocido
by Daniflu
Summary: Hasta ahora la vida de Lily y Clover había marchado completamente normal, pero su amigo les advierte que el mundo no marcha tan bien como aparenta...
1. Un nuevo año escolar

Hoooooooooooooooooola gente!! Bueno, aquí estoy yo subiendo mi primer fic. Espero que les guste, y si no, decidiré dar por

terminada mi carrera de escritora. Los personajes son de JK Rowling (¡¡¡La mejor!!!), y los fomes chantas esos, son míos. Besos,

espero que les guste.

**Confesiones a un desconocido**

I Un nuevo año escolar

Eran pasadas las doce de la noche, pero aquélla chica definitivamente no podía dormir. No sabía si tenía algo que ver el que mañana

comenzase su último año, o quizás era simplemente una noche de vela, pero el sueño parecía acumularse en sus ojos, sin poder llevarse a

cabo el hecho. O tal vez era que los recuerdos y pensamientos atacaban casi de forma siniestra su mente, perturbándola de tal modo,

que le producían hasta dolor de cabeza.

Sí, seguramente era eso. Aún no podía llenar su baúl, por no poder decidir qué llevar. Es que cuando el peso de seis años atormenta tu

mente, es difícil pensar en otra cosa. La nostalgia empezaba a llenar su esbelto cuerpo, y tal vez la tristeza pudiera rebalsarse, y escapara

por sus verdes ojos.

No podía creer que estuviera a sólo unas horas de tomar por última vez el expreso de Hogwarts para llegar al colegio. A ese colegio que

le había brindado mucho más que enseñanzas. Le había entregado amigas, aventuras... Le había entregado una nueva vida que, como

chica _muggle_, jamás creyó que pudiese existir. Pero ahora, en la madrugada, el aire parecía cargado de humedad (aunque estuviese

terminando el verano), y podía sentirse el paso de los años sólo con inhalar. Hace seis años (que parecían una semana, o incluso menos)

recibió la carta que le abrió aquél nuevo mundo...

Se recostó sobre la cama, en un vano intento de alejar los pensamientos de la mente; cerró los ojos con la esperanza de al fin conciliar el

sueño, pero una sonrisa burlona y una mirada arrogante la miró desde el fondo de su cabeza.

-Potter- Suspiró con cansancio. Se sentó en la cama y masajeó su sien. –Potter- Repitió.

El chico más popular de la escuela, el más mujeriego, el que más la molestaba... Y definitivamente el único que valía la pena. Había

intentado salir con otros hombres para olvidarse de él, pero aquello dio tanto resultado como enseñarle hablar a un pez. No entendía,

habiendo tantas personas, por qué justamente él era del que tenía que enamorarse, pero simplemente eso fue lo que sucedió. De haber

podido sacarse el corazón, definitivamente lo habría hecho, pero pensó (erróneamente) que eso sería más difícil que olvidarlo.

Se levantó y se miró en el espejo.

-Gorda no soy. Tampoco soy tan fea¿o sí? Bueno, tal vez sí, porque Potter nunca se ha

fijado en mi.- "Quizás eso sea porque jamás te has mostrado amable con él"- Me mostraría amable si fuese diferente conmigo.- "¿Por

qué sería diferente contigo¿Acaso eres especial para él?"- No. Es verdad. Pero quizás, tal vez, este año sea diferente. Quizás este año

me vea como alguien más que otra chica del colegio.- "¿Qué va a ser distinto esta vez?" Preguntó insistente la voz en su cabeza.- No lo

sé- Respondió dudosa la chica.- Tal vez simplemente sea distinto- "Todos los años dices lo mismo, y jamás pasa nada".- No importa-

Dijo ahora, sonriendo-, pero ¿quién sabe qué pasará en este: mi séptimo y último año en Hogwarts?

Y sin borrar la sonrisa radiante de su cara, Lily Evans se quedó profundamente dormida.

-¡¿QUE QUÉ HORA ES?!

-Siete treinta hija. Pero por favor, apúrate, que puedes perder el tren.

-¡QUÉ ME IMPORTA EL TREN! MÍRAME, SOY UN ASCO. Adiós novio, adiós novio...

Repetía la chica, casi como recordatorio mental. Es que así era Clover. Alta, delgada, pelo largo, castaño claro, ojos azules... el encanto

de una gran número de hombres del colegio, y con ello el doble en envidia por parte de chicas. Le podían decir vanidosa, sin cerebro, y

muchas cosas más, pero la frente siempre la llevaba en alto. "Celos" decía ella, "celos".

Pero ahora, no tenía tiempo para arreglarse. El maquillaje, el alisado, la ropa, las uñas... tantas cosas que ver en tan poco tiempo. ¡Es

que las mamás no entendían nada! Había puesto el despertador a las seis de la mañana, y ahora (por alguna extraña razón) estaba

destrozado en el suelo. Pero a su madre no le costaba nada despertarla temprano.

-Hija, te ver perfecta. Así que por favor anda al auto. ¿Sí?

-Bueno mamá, pero tengo que ocultar de alguna manera los tres kilos que subí en el verano. (Dieta: URGENTE). Esta polera, no.

¿Falta? Mórbida. ¿Qué tal...?

-HIJA, 8:30. ¿Para qué te pruebas tanta ropa, si después te pones el uniforme?

-Ya voy, ya voy... Adiós popularidad. Casi logro escuchar a las chicas diciendo: "miren a esa vaca. ¡Cómo engordó! Y tanto que se

pavoneaba. ¿Es que tuvo una pelea con la peineta hoy?.." Y a James y Sirius: "¿Quién eres tú¿Te conocemos?" Noooooo, por favor. Si

yo puedo hacer dieta, en serio. Puedo, puedo...

-HIJA- Gritó su madre como última advertencia.

-Ya...ya voy mamá- Respondió Clover, sentándose abatida.

-Niña, deberías hacerle caso a Lily. A ella no le importa lo que piensen los demás.

-Sí sé mami...-Dijo débilmente la chica cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

-Clover, perdóname. De verdad no quise ser tan ruda. Si alcanzamos a llegar, pero cambié la hora del reloj. No llores hija.

-En primer lugar- Pronunció la muchacha con una voz demasiado seria como para haber estado llorando hace unos instantes.- No lloro

porque me hayas retado, sino porque acabo de perder a los minos más topísimos del colegio. O sea, Hello! Y segundo- Tomó aire

ruidosamente- ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE MENTIRLE ASÍ A TU ÚNICA HIJA¡MALA MADRE! Apúrate mejor, que me muero de

ganas de ver a Lily.

-¡Clover!- Gritaba Lily, mientras recorría los compartimientos del tren, tratando de encontrar a su amiga.- ¿Han visto a Clover¿No? Lo

siento. Adiós.- Y se marchaba algo ruborizada.

Ya había echado un vistazo afuera, pero ni rastro de ella. Así que luego de dejar su baúl dentro de su compartimiento, fue a buscarla

dentro del tren. ¡Nunca podía llegar a la hora! En cambio ella, como cada año, a las ocho treinta estaba en la estación. Quizás no tan

arreglada y linda como su amiga, pero eso no le importaba demasiado. Potter no se fijaría en ella aunque tuviera un sapo en la cabeza.

-"Lo mejor será seguir buscando a Clover".- Pensó melancólica la chica.- ¡Clover¿Dónde estás¡Clover¿Me o...?- Pero algo cayó

pesadamente sobre su cabeza.

-Lily, quédate quieta. Por favor, no te muevas- Le dijo suavemente un chico.

-Frank, por favor dime que lo que tengo en la cabeza no es...

-¡Un sapo¡Parece que Evans al fin encontró novio! Deberías haber accedido a salir conmigo. ¡Mira a lo que has llegado!

Y ahí estaba, ese chico alto, delgado, pelo negro azabache incontrolable, con gafas, capitán del equipo de Quidditch y, adivinen... amor

de su vida, burlándose de ella. La miraba con _esa_ sonrisa arrogante, y detrás de él, el infaltable grupo de chicas (bastante más lindas que

yo, pensó Lily).

-No Potter, de verdad prefiero salir con este sapo antes que contigo. Así que si tú y ese grupo de inmaduras chillonas sin mente, que

piensa (si supieran lo que es eso) que la cabeza es para adornarla, me permiten pasar, estaría eternamente agradecida. Tengo cosas más

importantes que hacer.

-¿Y cómo pagarías el favor¿Con un beso, preciosa?

E, ignorando el comentario de James, le entregó el sapo a Frank y siguió buscando a Clover. ¡Tal vez sí llamaría la atención de ese

engreído con un sapo en la cabeza!

Le costaba entender la actitud de Potter. Le pedía salir con él, y luego se burlaba de ella públicamente. La defendía de Snape, y luego

decía que era novia de un sapo. O es que tal vez sólo la necesitaba para romper el record: "James Potter, el chico que logró salir con

todas las de séptimo, sexto, quinto y cuarto, excluyendo Slytherin". O quizás se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Lily, y le

gustaba jugar con ellos. Pero fuese tanto una razón como la otra, Potter era igual de inmaduro.

-¡Imbécil, arrogante, idiota¡TE ODIO¡Cabeza hueca¡Espero no tener que ver tu horrible rostro aunque...!

-Espero que no estés hablando de mí- Le advirtió una voz familiar.

Lily, aún enojada, levantó la vista.

-¡Clover¡Tanto tiempo¿Cómo has estado¿Qué...?- Pero entonces pareció reflexionar, y cambiando completamente su semblante

vociferó- ¡¿POR QUÉ VIENES LLEGANDO A ESTA HORA?! YO...

-Pero estoy aquí¿o no? Entera y dentro del tren. Ahora Lily, lo único que importa es: FASHION EMERGENCY. Mírame, estoy hecha

un desastre.

-Incorrecto, señorita Austen. Usted se ve ahora y siempre preciosa- Repuso una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

Ambas chicas se dieron vuelta, muertas de curiosidad al no reconocer la voz.

-Christian Kipling,- Le dijo la pelirroja, apenas lo vio, con un tono bastante serio- ¿qué te hace pensar que puedes marcharte así sin

más? Ninguna carta, noticia, explicación... ¡NADA!

-¿Así es como saludan a su amigo?

Y como si fuese una señal, ambas chicas lo abrazaron fuertemente (¡Hey!, hay espacio para todas, bromeó él), como si no lo hubiesen

visto en años. Y es que, la verdad, no lo habían visto en años.

-¿A eso le llamas amistad? Sinceramente, mal amigo, creo que merecemos un detallado informe acerca de tu travesía como

desaparecido.

-Indudablemente tendremos esa charla, pero no es el lugar ni el momento apropiado, así que, si me lo permiten ¿vamos a algún vagón?

Espero que hayan reservado alguno, porque no quiero compartirlo con Snape. Aunque esté solo y no ocupe mucho espacio, no es una

MUY grata compañía que digamos.

Y las carcajadas de los tres amigos, parecieron avivar al tren, que con un furioso silbido, dio inicio al paseo que, para algunos, darían por

última vez en esa dirección.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eso fue. Cortito, pero se viene más. Hay ideas ¿ok?

Nada...ojala les haya gustado. Dejen reviews si es buena, y si es mala tambien. xD

Nos vemos en el otro capítulo. Adiosssss.


	2. A veces nada es como se ve

**Perdón!! Sé que me demoré millones de años en actualizar...pero he tenido muchisimas pruebas y trabajos!!**

**En todo caso aquí va...No es muy largo, pero se viene mas**

**Muchísimas gracias a FenaPotter, fd-potter y taty, que sin ustedes no huebiese continuado.**

**Confesiones a un desconocido**

II A veces nada es como se ve

De poder elegir una sola palabra para describir a las dos chicas que tenía sentadas delante de él, sería _distinta_. Se notaba cómo el tiempo había dejado marcas: su cara y cuerpos eran ya los de una mujer. Y aparte de eso, se notaba que habían cambiado también por dentro.

Los ojos de Lily estaban de un verde profundo y demostraban melancolía a quien los supiera leer. Era como un grito de auxilio, que no se parecía en nada a su preciosa sonrisa. Sabía hace mucho tiempo que la chica ocultaba algo, y ese secreto era el que lograba dañarla por dentro, pero nunca pudo saber qué le sucedía, y menos en el último tiempo, cuando ni siquiera estuvo cerca de ella.

Y Clover. Miraba distraídamente por la ventana, como apreciando el paisaje, pero en realidad absorta en sus pensamientos. El cabello le acariciaba con elegancia y ternura la barbilla, resaltándole la forma de su rostro, sus ojos parecían inertes, concentrados en un inexistente punto fijo, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas a causa de la temperatura, sus labios lanzaban inesperados deslumbres brillantes de vez en cuando... Era preciosa. Pero no simplemente por eso, como podían pensar una gran cantidad de chicos. No.

Era hermosa su forma de comportarse de verdad, sacándole esa máscara de vanidad y antipatía que solía mostrar al resto de las personas. A Chris le costaba comprender la razón de su variado comportamiento. Ella definitivamente no necesitaba la base, el rimel, la sombra, el gloss, el pelo alisado, el esmalte de uñas, etc. No, él prefería su pelo ondulado, su cara limpia... la verdadera Clover.

-¿Me escuchaste? – Escuchó de pronto el chico, lo que le hizo volver al mundo real- Chris¿me oyes?

-No, lo siento. ¿Qué decías Lily?

-Te decía- Respondió la chica reteniendo el enojo, (me lo había repetido ya muchas veces, o lo que dijo era muy largo, pensó Christian)- que si nos vas a contar por qué te marchaste del colegio sin decir nada.

-Ah, sí, perdóname. –Dijo con un tono sombrío el chico. La verdad no quería tocar ese tema, pero sus amigas merecían una explicación, y de todos modos aquello le ayudaría un poco a enfrentar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Aún así no tenía planeado ese momento. No sabía por dónde partir, qué decir, qué omitir. Y el silencio de él, pareció molestar más a la chica, que cuando estaba a punto de gritar algo, le llamó la atención una voz suave, casi inaudible que provenía del chico:

-No me fui porque quisiera, lógicamente. Ese fue un año difícil. Mis padres me mandaban cartas constantemente, contándome lo que realmente pasaba afuera.

-¿Realmente¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-El mundo mágico no marcha tan bien como parece.

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?! Los antimuggles no han causado ningún desastre, cada día descubren nuevos contraembrujos y hechizos para combatir enfermedades y situaciones peligrosas... ¡Incluso en la liga de q_uidditch _va liderando el equipo inglés. ¿Qué puede estar saliendo mal entonces?

-Eso mismo- Respondió con serenidad el chico- Es como si quisieran decirle a la gente que no hay NADA por qué preocuparse.

-¿Y qué¿Está mal que no haya pasado algo peligroso? Además¿qué tiene que ver eso con que te hayas marchado?

Chris se calló y respiró profundamente antes de seguir contando su historia.

-Hace uno o dos años ocurren cosas extrañas: desapariciones sin explicación, extravío de cosas, al parecer, sin importancia, muertes extrañas de _muggles_.

-No entiendo nada de lo que dices- Protestó la pelirroja con cara de desconcierto.

-Simplemente escucha Lily- la reprochó Clover- Continúa.

-Gracias. Unos años atrás, se encontraron muertos a tres _muggles_. No tenían herida alguna, y se descartó que la causa de su muerte fuese natural, ya que murieron los tres al mismo tiempo. De lo único que si se está seguro, es que vieron algo terrorífico antes de morir, según la expresión de su rostro.

"Para su gente, aquello no tiene ninguna explicación lógica, pero entre nosotros, los magos, sabemos que hay un hechizo capaz de matar sin dejar ni un rasguño".

-¿Estás hablando de...?

-Exactamente-Afirmó el chico, al notar que ella captó su idea de inmediato- Un _Avada Kedavra_ podría haber sido perfectamente lo que mató a esas personas. Pero el misterio es el siguiente¿Que llevó a un mago a matar _muggles_¿Diversión... u otra cosa? Y de ser lo último¿Qué vinculación mágica podría tener esa familia?

"Luego ocurrieron otro tipo de asesinatos, pero la verdad no tienen gran relevancia. Sin embargo, hay un par en los que se repite un nombre, aunque no como autor, cómplice o algo así. Simplemente por casualidad. Entonces, en el momento menos esperado, este chico desapareció, y ahí fue cuando aumentaron increíblemente estos sucesos sin explicación.

-¡¿Quién Es?!-Preguntó Clover casi explotando de ansiedad y emoción.

-Tom Riddle- Respondió simplemente él.

-Mmm... Excelente alumno, Slytherin, prefecto, premio por servicios especiales al colegio, premio anual... Creo que eso es todo.

-¿Anuario mental de los alumnos del colegio¿Es el nuevo poder que aprendiste en las vacaciones Súper Lily?

-Ja, ja, ja. Muy graciosa Clovy- Repuso con sorna la pelirroja, acentuando especialmente el sobrenombre que Clover tanto odiaba.-No, simplemente un día en que fui a la sala de trofeos encontré su nombre.-De pronto volteó la cabeza hacia el chico-Pero aún no entiendo qué tiene que ver eso con tu partida.

-Continúo-Chris se aclaró la garganta-Mis padres con sus amigos notaron esta serie de sucesos extraños, y al ser tan intrigante la situación, decidieron investigar más a fondo. Partieron con los tres _muggles_ asesinados. Ellos eran la familia Riddle. Ahí está entonces su vinculación mágica, pero ¿qué tipo de parentesco podrían tener con Tom? Y ¿Quién sería el o los que andan detrás de los Riddle?

"Al no encontrar ninguna respuesta congruente, comenzaron a buscar otros medios para investigar la extraña situación, como por ejemplo, compararlas con otros asesinatos extraños. Y encontraron algunos puntos en común: al parecer en la mayoría de los casos había sido utilizado la maldición mortífera y/o alguna otra imperdonable; los homicidas no dejaron rastro alguno (como un asesinato perfecto, susurró Clover); las personas muertas tenían trabajos en el ministerio de magia o contacto con personas importantes..."

"Entonces lograron deducir que se trataba de la misma persona, pero¿pudo un sólo ser humano matar a tres o dos personas en un mismo día y en lugares completamente opuestos? Imposible, las fechas, las horas, los sectores no concordaban. Por lo tanto no era sólo una persona, era un grupo de gente. Y efectivamente, lograron encontrar algunas señales de ellos... Y tienen una especie de espía.

"Niñas, se están preparando para algo grande, algo peligroso, aunque se sabe bien lo que es. Cuídense".

-No...no...no creo nada. Es un chiste ¿cierto? Es mentira.

-¡Cuánto desearía que fuese una mentira!- Lamentó Chris.

-Pero no entiendo por qué tenían que llevarte a ti. Siendo una situación tan peligrosa ¿Cómo pueden tus padres arriesgar la vida de su hijo?

Ante esta respuesta él simplemente calló, y se lanzó suavemente hacia atrás, pero no se detenía, no se detenía... Y se detuvo en el suelo.

-¡¡¡CHRISTIAN!!! –La chica castaña saltó ágilmente se su asiento hasta aterrizar al lado de su amigo. Le dio suaves palmadas en la cara, esperando que despertara.

Entonces él se movió un poco, y abrió los ojos con pesar, se levantó, separó la puerta del compartimiento y sonriendo dijo:

-Tengo que escribir una carta- Finalmente desapareció tras ella.

Y eso fue. Perdón por lo poco, pero subo luego!! En serio!!

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!!

Besos


	3. Nunca te burles de una princesa

**Sé que no tengo justificación... **

**Todo lo que puedo decir es: perdón, perdón, perdón..., gracias por los reviews y aquí les dejo la historia...**

**¡Disfrútenla!**

**Confesiones a un desconocido**

III Nunca te burles de una princesa

-¿Dónde habrá ido Chris? Podría perfectamente haber mandado la carta desde aquí.

La pelirroja simplemente se encogió de hombros, y Clover no hizo ningún esfuerzo por tratar de sacarle alguna palabra, ni por adivinar a dónde había ido él. La experiencia de años de amistad le había demostrado que no debía seguir a un chico como él si su intención era estar solo, por eso había una parte de su vida que era solo para él. Al parece nadie, hasta ahora, había logrado penetrar esa intimidad que le daban un toque misterioso a su amigo, pero, a pesar que la intrigaba, debía respetarlo.

El viaje se hacía interminable, pero probablemente ya quedaba poco tiempo para llegar al colegio, puesto que estaba oscuro y Lily ya había dado sus rondas como prefecta. Nunca, en todos estos largos años, Clover la había visto tan relajada. Era como si se hubiese resignado de algo o se hubiese sacado un gran peso de encima. Decidió preguntárselo:

-¿Qué te pasa Lily? Hoy andas rarísima, ni siquiera has hablado mal de Potter, y eso sí que es una novedad.

-No es necesario. Decidí no gastar más palabras en ese engendro que se hace pasar por humano.

-¿Me perdí de algo?- Inquirió la chica.

Lily le contó brevemente acerca de su amoroso encuentro con él, o al menos lo intentó, porque de pronto un agudo grito interrumpió su historia. Se levantó rápidamente y abrió la puerta del compartimiento del tren. Como toda una prefecta salió al pasillo y escrutó cuidadosamente cada rincón del tren, hasta parecía oírse una música heroica y ondear una capita roja tras su espalda con las letras S.L. (Súper Lily), pero no... Nadie notó ese memorable hecho. (Ves muchas películas ¿no Lily?, se preguntó la chica entre risitas).

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Preguntó aún sonriendo.

Estaba preparada para toda clase de situaciones, excepto para un corillo de chicas con déficit neuronal y un "guapetón" al desnudo. ¿Alguien podría explicar qué demonios hacía Sirius Black sin polera? A su lado estaban Peter y Potter riendo a carcajadas, y el único sensato del grupo, Lupin, reía moderadamente.

-¡Acoso¿Creíste que sería divertido¡Termina pronto con esto y entrégame la polera Cornamenta!

Aunque su cara no decía lo mismo. Sirius parecía disfrutar de su público femenino. Lily, por su parte, encontraba patético aquel escándalo sólo porque un chico estuviese sin polera. Aunque, claro, el deporte había moldeado bastante su figura: sus músculos estaban perfectamente definidos pero no sobreexplotados, dando un sensual toque de fuerza y virilidad. En realidad Sirius, definitivamente, no estaba **nada **de mal; aunque sería mejor... De pronto, y sin quererlo, echó a volar su imaginación, y se pudo a pensar qué es lo que haría si la persona que tenía al frente fuese James. ¡Ay, por Dios! Dudaba que su musculatura tuviera algo que envidiar a la de Sirius, y, además, su bello rostro y estatura eran un perfecto acompañamiento. Porque, había que aceptarlo¡Potter era guapísimo!

Y el mismo chico de sus sueños, con polera claro, le hizo salir de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Deja de babear, Evans!- Le gritó enojado. (Enojo que hubiesen parecido celos, de no ser por lo imposible y ridículo que sonaba; pensó Lily).

-¡No babeo por él!

-¿Por quién entonces?- Insinuó el pelinegro coquetamente.

-¡Idiota! Quise decir que no estaba babeando- Reprochó algo ruborizada Lily- Por si no lo sabías, no son un par de músculos lo que me atrae, sino algo llamado "cerebro". Busca la palabra en el diccionario, no creo que tu vocabulario mental vaya más allá de "_quidditch" _y "ego".

-Pues te equivocaste preciosa. ¿Te cuento algo¡Soy premio anual! – Y al ver boquiabierta a la pelirroja, agregó- ¿Te sorprende? Ahora puedes darte cuenta que hay muchísimo de mi que no conoces...

-Muy linda la charla, pero... ¡¿PODRÍAN TENER LA AMABILIDAD DE AYUDARME?! Temo que estas chicas me coman con la mirada: LITERALMENTE.

-No sabes la claridad con que veo tu cara de sufrimiento, amigo- Gritó sonriendo James, y le lanzó la polera.

-Se acabó el show chicas- Agregó Sirius.

Las muchachas se marcharon lentamente lanzando tristes suspiros de vez en cuando, pero sin una sola palabra de réplica, sabían muy bien que debían atenerse a la ley: cualquier palabra del dúo dinámico (Potter-Black), para ellas era una orden. Al mismo tiempo, los merodeadores se marchaban aún riendo a su compartimiento.

-¿A dónde creen que van ustedes? –Los detuvo Lily.

-Eh... Supongo que es lógico para ti: la cerebrito¿no?

-¿Y piensan marcharse sin darme una explicación siquiera?

James pareció meditar seriamente y largo tiempo la respuesta, y finalmente respondió secamente:

-Sí¿por qué?

-Porque como prefecta merezco un mínimo de respeto¿no crees?

-Yo creo, de hecho, que como prefecta te lo tomas todo muy a pecho.

-¡Cornamenta! Ella simplemente quiere cumplir bien con su trabajo. Podrías ser más amable- Le dijo Remus.

-¡Estos prefectos y su moral van a terminar matándome! – Gritó, y luego se dirigió a Lily- Nos cambiábamos de ropa para ponernos el uniforme, y cuando Sirius se quitó la polera, pensé que sería divertido todo eso que viste... y lo fue. ¡Adiós!- Y cerró de golpe la puerta.

-¡Uuy¡Potter idiota!-Chilló la pelirroja- ¡No sabes cómo deseo que algo muy, muy malo te pase¡No sabes... cuanto... lo... deseo!- Repetía entrecortadamente mientras el tren aminoraba la marcha.

------------------

¡Comida! al fin. Pensé que moriría de hambre en el tren- Gritaba alegre Chris, que se unió a las chicas recién en la carroza.- Bueno, debo marcharme... Adiós niñas.

¿A dónde?- Saltaron al unísono Lily y Clover.

A mi mesa. ¿Qué pensaban?

"Ya prácticamente había olvidado"- Pensaba Lily- "que Chris era de Ravenclaw; pero lo prefería así, porque si fuese de Gryffindor, a lo mejor sería amigo de los merodeaidiotas. ¡NO!

CHRIS + MERODEAIDIOTAS ¡ASCO!"

Los habituales murmullos del gran comedor fueron apagándose lentamente, debido a que Dumbledore ya se había levantado para dar su habitual discurso de principio de año; pero la mente de Lily estaba volando mucho más allá de la larga y plateada barba del director (que se movía acompasadamente al son de sus palabras)... Había atravesado las paredes del castillo, y aterrizaba lentamente sobre un gran y contundente plato de carne y patatas asadas... ¡Se le hacía agua la boca! Y una juguetona tripa demostró alegremente su acuerdo con un ruidoso crujido; y la verdad, tenía una razonable justificación: quizás no era la chica más popular del colegio (como si fuese siquiera "algo" popular), pero aún así debía mantener su figura. Creía recordar vagamente esa deliciosa sustancia llamada chocolate... pero la última vez que una barra de eso tocó su boca, correspondía a una fecha lejanísima. ¡Incluso en el tren había resistido las seductoras insinuaciones que le hacía cada producto del carrito de la rolliza señora que lo manejaba! Pero, bueno, en el banquete de selección todo estaba permitido, incluso salirse de la dieta.

Y gustosa lo haría- Pensó Lily- si cierto director no fuese tan expresivo. ¿Es que no pudieron elegir a una persona de "pocas palabras".

Por suerte, justo en el momento en que sentía que su mirada tomaba el poder de un basilisco, y el director aproximaba la suya a la pelirroja, escuchó las benditas palabras¡A COMER!, saliendo de la boca del anciano; y acto seguido, aparecieron bandejas llenas de deliciosa comida. Rápidamente, y sin pensarlo dos veces, Lily atacó el alimento; pero en el momento justo en que el tenedor tocaba sus labios, un fuerte ¡CRASH! seguido de un alarido de sorpresa, interrumpió su inmaculado ritual. De inmediato miró hacia el lugar de donde procedía el ruido, y ahí encontró nada menos que a James Potter con la túnica completamente mojada de túnica de calabaza, y no pudo evitar contagiarse de la risa que surgió en el Gran Comedor.

- "¡No hay duda de que este será un gran excelente año, Potter. ¿Cerrarme la puerta en la nariz¡No lo creo! Después de todo, en el banquete de selección, todo está permitido..."- Y siguió comiendo sin apuro.

**Ohhh...Lil, chica malula!!**

**Jajaja...**

**disfruté mucho escribiendo este capítulo... **

**No dejen el fic... se viene buenísimo!!!**

**Nos leemos pronto...**


End file.
